Dragonball Eternal Guardian
by HostFyre
Summary: The Saiyan imprisoned for the unthinkable and sentenced to a life in the void has broken free seeking to seek vengeance upon those who have wronged him in his past. Follow the story as the Saiyan is released into the fray during the Cell saga with the Time Patrollers trying to stop him from his single goal. KILL THE GODS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Authors Note:**

**[Thanks for all bothering to read this. It's a small fanfic that I had in my head for a while and Thanks to my friends who put forth OC's that will help me shape this arc of the story that I have conjured forth. Any interested in submitting Just either PM or send a review of the Race, 3 unique ki attacks (must be 100% custom made) and a description of the character and the attack! The one's I find the best after 4 chapters in will be introduced into the story.]**

**Somewhere unknown . . . . . . .**

_Pain._

_My life is pain._

The purple and red atmosphere of the space this being inhabited was suffocating. The being entrapped within the desolate container of vacant space. Curled in a fetal position, the being floated through this hell of theirs without consequence. The being suffered relapsing through the time when it was free. It caused Chaos…. Destruction….. And Death to the highest magnitude.

It was the true God Of Destruction, until HE showed up. All it worked for was for naught as his opponent destroyed which he built. Imprisoned in this hell was it's punishment since the he wasn't strong enough to kill it. Beerus . . . . . . The lone thought seemed to echo into the void of space signifying his resolve against the GOD.

**Android Saga**

**Doctor Gero's Lab**

Dr. Gero debated whether or not he should active the androids since the testing and final modifications weren't finished. His internal debate was cut short as he heard Krillin and Piccolo arrive at the door. Dr. Gero closed his eyes and activated the androids hoping that with all his might that the two wouldn't slaughter everything around them.

The first pod opened and Android 17 stepped out smiling as he was finally set free. "Dr. Gero I see that you finally needed us again." Android cockingly smiled as Gero finished opening the second pod containing 17's sister.

Dr. Gero turned towards the android and opened his mouth but found that sound wouldn't come out. Android smirked and tried to speak out cockingly but found his voice was also robbed. Android 18 frowned believing that they were pranking her by pretending to be mute. She attempted to scold her brother but found that even her voice was muted. As the trio stood in silence and man sized portal tore through the pods and seemingly destroyed all it touched leaking a purple and red miasma.

**The Unknown . . . . . . . . .**

The being was shaking its rage and accumulated as the pain of its existence and the space around it finally pushed the being unto the edge of its sanity. Stretching its body out for what felt like the first time in a century. The being let loose a roar and flared its dying ki with all its burning might as the space around the being quaked and distorted.

**Time Nest**

Xeno Trunks watched as a time scroll became corrupted with the grand kai and Chronoa peering over his shoulder as the reached for it. When Xeno Trunks opened the scroll a massive beam of ki pierced the nest sending all of its inhabitants flying backwards from the sheer force of the energy released.

**Distant Realm.**

An ancient guardian sat peacefully drinking his tea until he noticed a disturbance. The air thickened before the seal in front of his home that held place an ancient evil exploded with a massive beam of ki.

**A StarShip Lost in Time**

A figure sat in its chair frozen in a thick sheet of ice along with its crew. As the disturbance exploded around the world the lone shiprocked just enough for the heating system to reboot. As the thermal energy reached the beings and started to melt the inhabitants frozen in time shattered their imprisonment with a fearsome roar as each being broke free. They turned to their captain who was grinning as the ice glistened and shattered around him. "Its time. . . . Our Revenge Is at Hand."

**The Unknown**

The being was quaking as the small quake became a violent tremor that shook his prison to the brink. The prison could not hold this monster and it released a portal that was just his size allowing the demon to escape into the mortal realms once again. . . . . . .

Reckoning Has Come Again.

**Dr. Gero's Lab: Earth**

The portal released massive amounts of power and the lab shook as the energy was violently released. As the portal finally stabilized a hand shot through it and grasped one of the now empty android pods before pulling itself through.

Standing before Dr. Gero and the Android siblings was a tall man with pitch black hair and two different colored eyes. One piercing silver and another the deepest blue one could find. Wearing tattered Saiyan armor this man stood at 6'3 and radiated power.

A haunting black tail wrapped around its owners waist and the Saiyan surveyed with room with a grimace. Dr. Gero immediately barked out in surprise as the two androids got into a fighting stance.

The Saiyan paid no mind and sat cross legged on the floor with his spiked hair (like teen gohan from cell saga but longer and more wild) shadowing his eyes. The androids looked at each other with their guard still up as Dr. Gero started shaking.

Something about this Saiyan forced his whole body to shake as the fight or flight response hidden within his programming awoke and screamed in warning from the severe danger he was in.

The four sat there in silence for a good while until the wall exploded where Piccolo and Krillin appeared ready for a fight. Android 17 smirked and turned his attention towards the newcomers and introduced himself. "Why hello there, I see you came late for the party." Sick of this truxican standoff, Android 17 turned to Dr. Gero and fired off a ki-blast destroying his body and ejecting his head unto the floor in front of him.

The two Z-Fighters stood shocked as Android 17 mercilessly, said Android crushed Dr. Gero's head before he spoke and turned towards the other pod in the room. "It seems that this old fool was creating more androids, probably to replace us eh 18.".

Android walked over to the pod and pressed a single command releasing a taller android that towered over everyone else in the room. This was Android 16 and the name was heard after Android 17 asked him what his name was. "My sole purpose is to kill Son Goku.".

Android 17 shrugged as 16 noticed the elephant in the room that was the unknown saiyan who finally perked his head up to stare into the eyes of the newest arrival. They stared each other down before both of their attention was taken by the android twins. They told 16 to come join them in the hunt for Son Goku

The mysterious Saiyan stood up drawing the attention of everyone else in the lab. Turning towards Android 16 he nodded walked outside with Android 16 joining soon after. The twins shrugged and walked with them and as they marched right past the Z - Fighters duo without a care, Piccolo felt dread and knew what his next move would be as he tightened his hand in indigination from what was to come and for what has happened. . . . .

**Distant Realm.**

"_Are you sure that was what you felt?"_

"_Yes father, I even checked despite protocols stating not too….."_

Silence Permeated throughout the call

"_I can forgive this action just this once. But we need to find him, I fear what would happen if he were to find what he seeked….."_

"_What would you have me do father?"_

"_Find him. Capture him. Imprison happens do not let him die. If he were to make it to either Hell or Other World than i fear for us all."_

"_It shall be done"_

"_See to it that you do not fail me son."_

_Yes, Father."_

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Androids stood next to a road waiting for a vehicle to appear since Android 17 wanted to drive a car instead of fly to Son Goku's house. Silence surrounded the group and The Saiyan showed no emotion even to the jabs that the Android twins tried dishing out to his emotional self.

The Z - fighters appeared and begun to fight as the Saiyan just stood there unresponsive. The fighting continued with 18 being the sole fighter against Vegeta as the others watched on. The Saiyan finally turned his head to the left as the fight continued. Without a single glance back the Saiyan became a blur and vanished without a trace.

**20 Miles away in a nearby forest**

The Saiyan reappeared with his arms crossed and eyes closed. The forest was eerily silent as the birds stopped their song in favor of the encroaching silence. A beam of light appeared and a Saiyan stepped forward covered in basic Saiyan armor. This Saiyan had a similar hairstyle to Gohan (future) and was staring down the Saiyan with a grimace. Another beam of light and a Namekian stepped out sharing the same look as the Saiyan except in robes and a pale blue as its skin color.

Two more beams leaving a Frieza race and a human whom both stared down the anomaly. "This is our target?" The human spoke arrogance heavy in his tone. "Of course, he might not seem strong but he shouldn't be here." The namekian spoke with a deep tone. "Whether it be anomaly or not I will fight any strong opponent!" The Saiyan exclaimed as a wild look broke across his features.

The Frieza race stayed silent and stared him down with balled fists clenched at his sides. "This should be easy let me handle this, after all it's only a 1 Star quest." The human spoke offering his hand up to his allies as a request. "Tch, your right go at it." The Saiyan turned away and the Namekian nodded.

"Finally, let's fight!" The human shot towards the mute Saiyan with a burst of speed and reared back his fist for a haymaker. The human slammed his fist into the Saiyan's face and met an intense resistance as the Saiyan didn't budge an inch.

"Huh?" The Human let loose a surprised gasp as he was lifted off the ground from a knee kick into the solar plexus. In a short frame of time that the quartet of time patrollers could barely register the leg returned to normal position, before launching back up into a high kick bringing the Saiyan's leg almost vertical with his face.

The blow caused the Human to violently fly backwards with a sickening crack and blood spurting from his mouth and nose. The sheer force of the blow broke the sound barrier and shattered multiple trees as well as breaking the poor Human's skull.

"Tynal!" The TP Saiyan cried out in a panic as his friend was catapulted through the air a good distance back. The Namekian didn't hesitate and charged forward releasing a powerful Ushiro - Geri (turning back kick) at the lone warrior.

The Saiyan leaned back avoiding the attack by a hair before his tail grabbed onto the stabilizing leg and pulled. The namekian lost balance and as the ground approached him, the Saiyan managed to right himself and send forth a devastating low kick aiming for his right temple. "Be careful Crone!" The Frieza race grabbed onto his allies shoulder and threw him backwards away from the attack. The momentum forced the Frieza race within the attack distance and almost instantaneously the Saiyan corrected the attack and smashed into the Frieza race jaw instead. Due to the unbalanced nature forcing the damaged fighter forward it allowed the mysterious Saiyan to get a clean hit in. The Saiyan vanished in a blur right as a **Galick Gun **tore the ground asounder where the Saiyan stood.

The Saiyan reappeared and blocked a heavy strike from the Frieza race who attacked with **Hammer Arm**. The Saiyan maneuvered the arm downwards and grabbed onto the Frieza's arm and pulled him into a headbutt. This left his opponent staggered before the Saiyan let loose a torrent of high speed blows onto his foe's cranium. Each attack knocked the Frieza around but wasn't sent flying due to the strong grip that the Saiyan held on its arm.

The attacks stopped as the Frieza character's eyes rolled back into his head before the Saiyan spartan kicked the weakling away shattering through more woodlands and even hitting his Saiyan opponent causing him to lose his breath. The two flew into more underbrush and disappeared from sight as the Namekian took on a boxing stance and attempted to fight the Saiyan one on one. With a killer combo and an attempted surprise attack the Namekian let loose a fierce **Meteor Crash** with each strike shaking the ground and air around the Saiyan.

The Saiyan after taking a few seconds of damage seemingly unfazed grabbed the Namekians hand and pulled tearing the arm out of the socket. The Namekian faltered by the loss of balance and the sheer pain that flooded his systems. The Namekian wasn't able to cry out in pain as the Saiyan smashed his fist into the Namekians jaw shattering it and knocking him out. The Saiyan then held his palm out and caught a **Big Bang Attack** holding in place before it exploded. The TP Saiyan roared in fury and sent countless **Blaster Shells** towards the smoke cloud in hopes of crushing the Saiyan. The attacks caused a massive explosion and with a sigh the TP Saiyan believed he won. This thought however was shattered as the Saiyan walked out the smoke with nothing more than a few specks of dust and ash on his clothing. "Is this truly the extent of your power." The Saiyan spoke with a deep growl of a voice before he launched forward and slammed his knee into the Saiyans stomach before using a elbow drive downwards onto his neck knocking the poor fool unconscious. With an unsatisfied grunt the Saiyan walked away arms crossed leaving behind a trail of destruction.

The Time Patrollers vanished as they were recalled from the time that they sought to correct. The Saiyan walked back out of the woods before vanishing to a blur and reappearing near a new scene. A creature with green skin and an ugly appearance stood there growling and staring down Android 18 with a sadistic grin. Before anyone could react the Saiyan appeared in the middle of the battlefield and stared down cell.

Cell laughed and with a cocky swagger stalked towards the Saiyan "and who might you be? Another do gooder who hopelessly believes that you can stop me from obtaining perfection?" The Saiyan shook his head slowly and kept his arms crossed, unfazed by the power that Cell was releasing.

Cell dashed forward "good then stay out of my way!" As he moved towards 18 a beam of light appeared causing everyone to pause except for the Saiyan. The Saiyan vanished and grabbed Cell by his tail before throwing him the opposite direction of Android 18.

Cell landed ungracefully bouncing off the ground before landing on his feet and sliding backwards. The beam of light around the same time dissipated and a large Frieza race stepped out towering over most of the combatants in the area. The frieza race stared down the Saiyan before he vanished and appeared behind him with a fist raised for a devastating ground attack.

The Saiyan crouched down causing the frieza race to fall a tad bit closer before the Saiyan's tail wrapped around the frieza race's hand and dragged it backwards.

The frieza race corrected himself and used the momentum to gain some distance. He landed gracefully and crossed his arms before a rumbling voice called out "I'm surprised you blocked that let alone redirect the attack. You are indeed a worthy opponent it's a shame that you barely made it to a 3 star ranking on the quest board. Tell me Saiyan what is your name."

The Saiyan shrugged seemingly uninterested in the frieza race. "Won't tell me eh? Then I, Zero shall make you tell me once i beat you into the ground!" Zero charged forward and charged a death beam before vanishing behind the Saiyan and letting it loose.

The Saiyan tilted his head and the beam flew by it harmlessly before he vanished above Zero and smashed him into the ground with his arms crossed and legs together. The attack hit Zero in the back and broke a few ribs causing him to roar in pain before pushing the Saiyan back and smashing the Saiyan in the chest with a fierce punch. Zero chained together punches and kicks that hit key spots on the torso before imbedding his fist into his stomach and dragging him a distance away before letting him go and smashing his other hand in the Saiyan's skull.

The Saiyan crashes into the ground kicking up tons of dust and it stayed like that for a few seconds allowing Zero to catch his breath before the Saiyan appeared in front of him with his leg stretched vertically. The downwards momentum slammed Zero downwards before the Saiyan rushes downwards and smashed back into the dust cloud with his fist. The ground shook as the spectators stood in awe from the force of the attacks rocking the world around them.

Zero flew out of the dust covered in bruises and scrapes with purple blood oozing from various wounds that littered his body. The dust cloud was blown away from the sheer force of the attack and the Saiyan stood there looking no worse from wear. Zero finally hit the ground slamming into it before righting himself and roaring in anger. "Fine then I will just destroy you. And this world!" Zero Geld his hand up and a massive supernova was charged causing the ground near him to smolder and crack under the intense heat and pressure.

"Raaaaagh!"

Zero launched the attack to the Saiyan and for a moment everyone held their breath as the attack slowly glided to him and the ground. Time seemed to stop as Zero looked around. The area and landscape seemed unmoving despite being shook and blown away from the attack. The world seemed to lose color and become a sickly pale color of its original self. Zero looked forward and gasped as the Saiyan he challenged to a fight was excluding massive amounts of pure silver aura that seemed to freeze everything in place. "This amount of power is nowhere near enough to defeat me." And suddenly time sped up and everything caught up again as the supernova shrunk before fizzing out from the silver aura that seemed to crush and compact the attack into nothingness.

Zero stared in shock as the other spectators missed the spectacle until a loud boom was heard and zero fell to the ground defeated. The Saiyan stood above his defeated body with a single fist raised where Zero's head once was.

Semi Perfect Cell stared and the spectacle with rapt attention seemingly aware that trying to fight him in the form that he is in now would lead to his demise. Using the shock of that massacre being disguised as a fight Semi Perfect Cell rushed towards 18 intent on absorbing her. SP Cell laughed as he got closer until a fist sent him flying backwards into the side of cliff causing a massive landslide where he hit completely obscuring his form in dust.

The shockwave stepped everyone out of the awe from that attack and made them snap their heads to where the attack took place. There the mysterious Saiyan stood imposing with his fist smoking as it lay down at his side. SP Cell stepped out of the dust with a wound on his face and he glowered at the Saiyan before noticing the presence above him. SP Cell glanced upwards and sees Tien floating above him before yelling out **"NEO TRI-BEAM"** and it smashed him into the ground before sending him into a abyssal black hole that extended deep into the earth.

Tien glanced towards the Saiyan who dipped his head in thanks before grabbing Android 18 and 16. The Saiyan turned towards Tien one last time before flying off at high speeds into a archipelago of islands.

**To Be Continued . . . . . .**


End file.
